


Morning kisses...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Smut, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Basically what the title says :)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Morning kisses...

**Author's Note:**

> Its seems like forever I posted something new so here it is...  
> I'm also writing another one hopefully it will end soon :)
> 
> Enjoy

Derek woke up around 10.00 as usual on a Saturday morning while his troublemaker of a boyfriend and mate was sleeping deeply next to him pouting his lips and mumbling incoherent things.

The werewolf knew that the moment he left their bed the human would claim his spot; flailing around even in his sleeping state and while the sight was endearing enough Derek had other plans in mind.

"Stiles... Wake up baby...You need to open your eyes for me.." the werewolf whispered softly pocking the nose of the sleeping creature next to him.

The human whined softly and curled harder in the body next to him.

"Not yet.. Please..." he begged making the older man smile.

"You told me to wake you up early.. Something about...and I quote... I need to study or I'll fail on my exam."

"Ugh..." Stiles protested hiding his face between the mattress and the big hand of the Alpha.

Then an idea hit him.

"I want a kiss first." He barely opened his eyes smiling evilly.

Derek laughed fondly and lifted his left eyebrow.

"Do you now?" the werewolf turned to his side and brought the human closer to him placing a quick kiss on the nose of the human.

Stiles wrinkled his nose and whispered offended.

"That's not a kiss Mister..."

"Oh really?" Derek teased.

Stiles silently tapped with his finger his own cheek with eyes closed.

"One here .. and then..." he moved a little so he would point his other cheek and forehead.

Derek tried not to laugh again and placed lingering kisses on the places of skin that Stiles pointed out.

Once he was done Stiles sighed happily crawling with unexpected grace on top of the werewolf's body hugging him as Derek held him back.

"I love you so much... You have no idea how much..." Stiles whispered before he claimed the wolf's lips in a passionate, long, tender kiss.

"Maybe I do..." Derek answered back as he placed one more quick kiss on his mate's lips.

"Now you really need to get up because if you don't finish your studies by nightfall, we won't be able to spend some time together before we leave for Orlando." Derek declared looking at the bright caramel eyes of the human.

"I hate you, and your logical arguments..." Stiles's lips pouted again.

"Love.. Hate... Such a fine line..." Derek giggled and kissed Stiles' lips again.

"If you could lure me out of bed with some homemade chocolate pancakes for breakfast I wouldn't say no..." Stiles's eyes glittered.

"Aha! That's your evil plan then.." Derek said with a serious tone in his voice.

Stiles smirked and whispered seductively on his mate's lips "I do like a man with an apron... and just his boxers.." the human whispered before he left his mate's body making the older man whine a little leaning towards the human.

"I thought you said we should get up...." Stiles smiled after he felt the werewolf circling his body.

Derek bit softly the exposed neck of the human, claimming his mate once more.

"I love you Stiles. My life would suck without you meddling it.." Derek said seriously.

The human turned to face his boyfriend blushing and smiling brightly.

"My sweet Sourwolf..." Stiles said, placing his hand on the cheek of the werewolf.

"My irresistible mate..." Derek answered back.

They held onto each other tight.

The rest of their day could wait..

Cause Derek wanted cuddles and Stiles...well he could never say no to his perfect sour mate.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Show me the love :)  
> Kudos all around!!


End file.
